In recent years, the development of a semiconductor device that is capable of transmitting or receiving data wirelessly has been advanced. Such a semiconductor device is referred to as an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, or the like. An integrated circuit to be incorporated, which is formed on a single-crystal silicon substrate, is the mainstream of semiconductor devices that are currently in practical use (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-133860
A semiconductor device (hereinafter referred to as a wireless chip) that is capable of transmitting or receiving data wirelessly has a problem that voltage that is generated inside excessively increases in a strong magnetic field such as in the case of approaching an antenna to break an element such as a transistor constituting a circuit.
In response, there is a method of preventing excessively high voltage from being generated by adding circuits such as a limiter circuit and a constant voltage generation circuit (refer to Patent Document: Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-11799). However, this method increases the circuit area by adding the extra circuits.
In addition, the absorbed power is the same as that in the case of generating excessive voltage to lead to the problem of high power consumption.